


Butterflies

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Party and Jet give up their bed and sleep on the floor.The snuggles and kisses are worth it.





	Butterflies

“The floor is _way_ less comfortable than I’d thought it’d be,” Party complains, grabbing Jet’s shoulders and pulling themself closer to him so they can put most of their weight on his torso. “I never woulda volunteered our fuckin’ bedroom if I’d known how _horrible_ sleepin on _linoleum_ was!”

“Yes you would’ve,” Jet says, draping on arm over Party’s waist. “You’d’ve given up our bed to those kids if you had to sleep _outside,_ Party, don’t pretend you’re anything but soft-hearted.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Party says. They shift, burying their face in his neck. “It’s a good thing you’re comfy to lay on, though, or I’d riot.”

Jet snorts. “Yeah, at least _you’re_ not the one whose back is gonna be sore in the morning. You get a human pillow.”

“Oh, like I’m not gonna fuckin’ roll off you in the middle’a the night and slam my head against the floor and lay there the rest’a the night, anyway.” Party sighs contentedly against Jet’s skin, then tries to pass it off as annoyance. “So, like, fuckin’ ex _cuse_ me for tryin’ to be comfortable before I sleep, y’know?”

Jet laughs, his chest bouncing with the sound and making Party’s heart feel light. When Jet’s happy, when Jet’s holding them like this, it’s easy to be happy, too.

“I’ll hold onto you so ya don’t fall off,” Jet promises. “Keep you safe right here.” He tightens his hold on Party’s waist, reaches up with his other hand to pet their hair, and, _oh!_ Party’s in heaven.

“You’re so fuckin’ sweet, holy shit,” Party murmurs, pressing a kiss against his neck. “One’a the things I love about you.”

Jet hums in reply, another happy sound of his, and he trails his fingers down Party’s neck to scratch lightly at their back. “I love your willingness to help,” he says. “To do whatever needs to be done to make sure others have what they need.”

“Oh, shut up,” Party says. “That’s just bein’ a decent person, nothin’ to be, like, _proud_ of.”

“In a world like this one,” Jet says, “being a decent person _is_ something to be proud of.”

Party moves again, setting one palm against the floor to push themself up and look down at Jet. Jet’s grip on them shifts further down their back to compensate for the new angle, and he looks up at them, a soft smile on his lips. “You know it’s true,” he says.

Party looks at him, taking in the curve of his mouth, the teasing arch of his eyebrows. They love Jet Star--have for _months_ now, even though they only clued him in on the fact fairly recently. They love his cheerful nature, his teasing sense of humor, love how much he cares, how much he _loves._

It’s just so _easy_ to love Jet.

Slowly, deliberately, they lower themself down, not moving their gaze from his. They see the moment he realizes what they’re doing, the surprise in his eyes that quickly fades to joy, and then his eyes slip closed as he leans up to meet them.

It’s a soft, gentle kiss, lips lining up perfectly, slotting together like Jet and Party were _made_ to kiss one another. Party closes their own eyes and presses closer, leaning all their weight on him again, and they feel his hand slide back up their back, holding them close.

When they break apart, Party doesn’t so much pull away as roll just slightly to the side, resting their head again in the crook of his neck. Their stomach feels like it’s full of butterflies, and Party laughs lightly at the thought.

“I love you,” Jet murmurs, and Party can hear the fondness in his voice.

They smile, and kiss his neck again, and it doesn’t take much longer before they fall into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by an anonymous user!! thank you, hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> if you'd like to request something, my ask box is always open: http://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/ask/


End file.
